Live forever, walk alone
by PhantomoftheNight3
Summary: Kayla is half god, half fairy. This means she's immortal. You might think that that's great, but when you have to live a life like hers, you realize that you're alone. The story is better than the summary. Rated T for mild cussing and whatnot...
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is my first fanfic, so please feel free to fire off the constructive criticism. Also, I will tell you that none of this is going to make any sense at first... Just wait until you read a few chapters, then it will begin to make some sense.. And since I have nothing else to say, I'm just gonna do the disclaimer then get to writing, so... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Titania, the Fairy Kingdom, or anything else that's familiar to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I walked slowly down the main aisle, all 456 (**A/N: that's 228** **people**) eyes on me. I came to stand before the presiding judge, who just happened to be the queen – and my older sister. Technically speaking, _I_ should have been queen, but… Needless to say, things just didn't work out. I don't need to say anything else against the jerk I have for a sister.

I'm sure you're wondering by now who I am and what I did that is so evidently awful that I ended up here, in the Fairy Court.

Well, I am Kalliana Danae of the Winter Moon, but everyone calls my Kayla. As for what I did.. Well, that's a long, convoluted, very incredibly dull backstory that I don't want to get into, so I'll make it short. I have been accused of -

"Multiple accounts of breaking and entering, treason, arson.." and that was just the beginning of Titania's mile-long list. Wait, did she say _arson_? Let me say this: I hate fire with a burning passion. Pardon the pun.

Figuring this was going to take a while, I stretched my wings - a wingtip-to-wingtip measure of fourteen-ish feet meant I had the biggest wingspan of anyone. Kinda figures I'd be cursed with bat-like wings instead of the beautiful gossamer wings everyone else had. I folded my wings back and blew a strand of short, raven black hair out of my eyes. I realized very quickly that I was getting very bored from just standing there. _Damn ADHD, _I thought.

"and... Kalliana, are you paying attention?" Titania demanded.

"Actually, I'm not. Thanks for checking, though," I replied, "but honestly, Ti, I think we all get it. Do you really want to put us to sleep with that list of accusations of yours?" Titania stiffened a bit when I used her nickname; nobody had called her that for a few hundred years or so.

"She's right, for once," a voice cut in. **_Thank_**_ you, Lord Oberon._ He seemed to get my silent message of thanks and smiled down at me briefly.

"Fine," Titania said, turning back to the audience, who were hoping for the worst for me; everyone here hated me except for my mother and Lord Oberon, and that's only because Titania hates me. Titania's word is law here, even undermining her husband, the king.

"Kalliana Danae, because you have been, and still are, a public menace, you are hereby ba-"

"Titania, wait," I said.

"Sorry, what?" she challenged.

"According to your laws, I am allowed to speak before being sentenced." I said. Lord Oberon nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but make it quick," Titania snapped.

"I understand that you all are concerned with what had happened here these past years, and honestly, I cannot speak for most of the occurrences. However, I know that you want somewhere to place the blame, so I will take that blame. I have decided that I wish to leave, so that I may keep whatever dignity that would be stolen from me if I were exiled. So it is now, with a heavy heart, that I say farewell to you all, and may you find eternal peace and happiness someday."

Titania smirked, having gotten exactly what she wanted. I would be cast into the Mortal world, with no connections to my past whatsoever.

"Wait, Kayla," Oberon said, "before you take your leave..." He floated down until he was standing on the same ground as I was. "May your wings carry you to eternal happiness one day, he said."

Titania's eyes widened as her plan backfired. Lord Oberon's blessing meant I could keep my ties to the Fairy Kingdom - including my wings.

"Thank you, my lord," I said, bowing deeply. And with that, I took off, not having a clue what I was doing, where I was going, or how I was going to survive in the Mortal world.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Lots of words for the prologue! Sorry, that sounded weird, but I tend to write shorter chapters... I'll try and work on that so people actually have reading material.<br>Please review! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Dear Zeus this is hurting my head... I just need to sit down and figure this thing out! I'm driving myself nuts not knowing what the heck is going on. Anywho... I'm bored so I'm just gonna keep writing here; I really don't have anything better to do. So, wish me luck with this and hope that I get this right - somehow. *crossing fingers and praying***

**It would be greatly appreciated if you would please please PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I stepped out the door of the apartment complex, and the sweet, warm, almost-summer-but-not-quite air hit me. _Last day of school, _I thought, _you've made it this far. You're almost done._ I put my other backpack strap around my shoulder, and started walking down the New York City sidewalk to school. With the sun shining so warmly, and the warm banana bread melting in my mouth, and the friendly people I passed, I knew nothing, absolutely positively _ nothing_ could go wrong.

Well, turns out I was way wrong. I had only just turned into an alleyway, which I had discovered was a shortcut to the school, when I was jumped by a Cyclops. Unfortunately, I had a bit of a soft spot for a certain Cyclops, so I faltered. The Cyclops I was facing took advantage of this instant and stabbed _through_ my backpack, and the celestial bronze blade cut into my upper back. A searing pain shot through me, triggering a natural reflex. Next thing I knew, I was trying to fit my wings in this small space. I drew my own sword, the blade made of a unique blend of celestial bronze, silver, and Imperial gold. Nothing stood a chance against it - or me, for that matter. I've had over three thousand years to practice my swordsmanship. I lunged and stabbed the Cyclops through the gut, promptly making it explode into dull, yellowish-gold dust. After that ordeal, I dealt with my wings - basically that means they disappear, and all that I have back there is a little tattoo of a pair of bat wings -, put my backpack on, and continued walking.

Then, once I got to the school grounds, I stepped on my left shoelace and tripped, which sent the contents of my backpack flying _ everywhere_. And Kate and her wannabes started laughing at me. Of course I didn't get any help getting my stuff together, although Alexis almost stole my pencil case.  
>"Don't even think about it," I growled as I picked it up. Alexis backed off slowly, figuring it wasn't worth it.<p>

Two good things happened to me next: First, when Kevin tried to trip me in the doorway, I kicked him hard in the shin and kept walking as the bully cried out in pain. Satisfied, I kept walking, but now with a renewed debonair.  
>Second, my friend found me at my locker - big surprise <em> there<em> - she said nothing, but instead handed me an envelope. The envelope was such a light shade of blue that it was almost white. I turned it around, and looked at the all too familiar wax seal. I broke it and opened the envelope. Inside I found two pieces of paper; one from my dad, who never failed to write at the _ worst_ of times. However, I did like how the paper smelled like the sea breeze. You see, my dad is Poseidon, god of the sea. Which makes this whole flying thing more complicated than you can begin to imagine, but... That's another story.  
>Anyway, the other piece of paper was an invitation of sorts. I don't know how to explain it, so maybe it would be better if you saw the words yourself.<p>

_Miss Winters,_

_Hello there! Sorry to inconvenience you at the moment, but I couldn't wait any longer.  
>I request your services the moment you're free. Things are getting, hm.. Out of hand, shall we?<br>Well, if it's not too much, your home away from home misses you._

_Sincerely,_

_Chiron_

Okay, so maybe "invitation" was the wrong word. Actually, yeah, that was definitely the wrong word. _Home away from home, eh?_ He sure was laying it on thick. I thought the old horse man had given up on me _ years_ ago, when everyone thought I had died. I had even watched when they burned my shroud.

Well, I knew what I was doing tonight. Getting a few essential items, then heading to one of my favorite places on earth: Camp Half Blood.

* * *

><p>That's where my luck ended.<p>

My school day _really _ sucked. Like, even more than normal. And that's saying something.

My English teacher called on me to read a section out of The Count of Monte Cristoby Alexandre Dumas, and of course I couldn't. Then I was chewed out by the teacher, who _ still_ had failed to realize that I'm dyslexic. And then the kids that sit even _ remotely_ close to me were all whispering; mocking me.

Then Kate laughed out loud. "Kayla, you're _pathetic._ You can't even read a paragraph out of the book?" Of course, by that time, I was _ beyond_ pissed, and Kate had taken it too far. I stood up, walked over to her desk, and slapped her.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded.

"Kayla Winters," the teacher cut in, "go to the administration office immediately."

I hung my head, and turned to leave, but not before muttering "she deserved it."

* * *

><p>So I had to see the principal. This meant that I missed my <em>entire <em>second period, as well as the better part of lunch. And basically the principal just chewed me out for 'acting out', then recommended that I see a counselor sometime soon. _Yeah, like ** that's** ever gonna happen. _

Then, when the principal _ finally _let me go, I had missed the first few minutes of biology as well. I figured that was a class that I wasn't going to miss much in; we were in the middle of our anatomy unit, which meant_ dissections, dissections, and more dissections. _I shuddered to even think about it. Now, don't get on my case about ditching - I went and checked in with the teacher, and _ then_ left.

Now I want to spare you the details, because I don't want to make this drag on any longer than it needs to, and history was as boring as ever. I'll admit that I fell asleep in there at least twice. Actually, make that three times.

I glanced at the clock for like the zillionth time as the teacher droned monotonously about our summer assignment. Boring, schmoring. _Five, four, three, two, one.. _**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! **Everyone flew out of their seats as the bell rang, and I definitely was no exception. I grabbed the last of my stuff out of my locker, then raced back in the direction of my apartment.

_Camp Half Blood, here I come._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, wow. 1197 words, not including the author's note or disclaimer. That's a lot, even for me.<br>Again, please please PLEASE review! I want this story to be epically amazing, and I can't make it that way without feedback!  
><strong>**Thanks so much! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I've had a ton of school stuff going on and whatnot... I think IB is slowly trying to kill us with all of these projects. Wouldn't surprise me, though :P**

**So here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm sure it would be cool to, but I don't own Percy Jackson, the gods, or any mythical being. Well, maybe with the exception of Kayla...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_ Wow. It's been a while since I was here last, _I thought. Every once in a while, I have to burn my record, fake my death, and start over fresh. Why? Because I'm immortal, and I'm not about to let everyone know that. Gods, I don't even think Zeus knows. I think the only people that know are Chiron, my dad, basically every fairy, though they don't count, and… Hermes. Long story short, he caught me faking my death (again), so I had to tell him what the Hades was going on. Oh yeah. Hades knows too. And- Okay I'm gonna stop there before I go way overboard.

I walk past the familiar pine- Wait a second. The dragon is new. I'll have to ask later. Which reminds me, I'm going to have to have to invent some story about why I'm here and have already been claimed. I'm not going to make Poseidon claim me again. Cool as that would be, no. Just no. I made my way down to the Big House, smiling at the familiar sky blue country-style house with the wraparound porch and the attic window that still sends shivers down my spine to this day. I opened the door, which surprised me because I thought it was always locked. Or at least that's what I was always told… I poke my head around the corner to see an in-progress game of pinochle. A couple invisible players were present as well as one of my favorite and one of my least favorite mythological figures. I bet you can't figure out which is which.

"I got your notice," I said. Chiron looked up and his slight scowl melted into a smile.

"Good to see you again, K-"

"Who is that?" Mr. D asked. When nobody answered, he actually bothered to turn around. "Oh. It's just Katie White…" he turned back to the game table.

"My name is Kay- oh, forget it," I sighed. "Now Chiron," I started, even though I had no clue where to take the conversation after that.

"Yes?" he asked. We all jumped as the door banged shut and a girl, about sixteen or seventeen, ran into me, sending me stumbling forwards. I turned to look at her. Her slightly curly blond hair was up in a high ponytail, and her gray eyes were wide.

"Chiron, we need-" she broke off as she finally saw me. "Oh my gods… Kayla?"

"A-Annabeth?" I had been totally and completely unprepared for that. I would have thought that when I left last, even though she had been a young girl, she would have moved on by now.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Winters," she said. "_Di immortales, _I got off track. Sorry. But Chiron, we, erm… Could I pull you away from what looks like a _very_ intriguing game of pinochle?" she asked, feigning interest in the game. Chiron nodded and got out of his enchanted wheelchair.

"Dionysus, don't look at my cards. Kayla, come with us, please."

"But I-" before I could protest, Annabeth grabbed my arm and started dragging me behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>And... That brings us to the end of the chapter. Gotta love a cliffhanger, right?<strong>** Sorry that was another short one. I normally don't write long chapters. Especially not when I have two projects and a ton of math to do. 0_o**

**So hopefully I'll update soon, but I'm really not promising anything. **

**And, do me a favor and REVIEW. Please. Sorry if I sound like a spoiled kid who gets whatever they want whenever they want it. I am definitely NOT one of those people, but *looks for reviews* I have nothing.**

**So... Back to homeworking (v.: the act of doing one's homework) for me. Hasta la vista, everyone.**


End file.
